Luke TwixKwix
'''Luke TwixKwix '''is a male Fanon racer created by Raised By Wolves in ''Sugar Rush. ''His best friends are Gloyd Orangeboar and Adorabeezle Winterpop. He is based around Twix chocolates, and his signature kart is the Twixer. Luke is known to be naturally funny, happy, but quite sour to people he abhors. Appearance Luke has jet black hair, which is set down perfectly. His blazer is the colour of chocolate, while his shirt is white and has his name written across it, decorated with Twix pieces snapped in half. His eyes are a kind blue, colour of the sky. His skin is totally fair. His pants are the same matching colour as his blazer. Luke's History As an Outcast Luke started out later than the other racers, as he was an upgrade to the game. The other racers tried to befriend him, but Taffyta disliked him strongly, and so Rancis and Candlehead stayed away from him. Soon, most racers kept their distance from him, under Taffyta's influence. Everyone except Gloyd Orangeboar and Adorabeezle Winterpop kept away. He eventually became best friends with them, and realized he was in love with Adorabeezle. He has never admitted it, and wishes to keep it a secret. President Vanellope von Schweetz ordered everyone to cross the finish line with Luke one day after the arcade closed. Everyone obliged. Luke had sparkling around him, similar to Vanellope, and became dressed in royal chocolate brown Prince's clothes. As Vanellope was the princess, he was programmed to be the Prince, as Vanellope's brother. The Big Change He started to live in the palace, where a new room had appeared suddenly, for him to sleep. After three days, Luke could no longer tolerate it. The luxuries, everyone being nice to him, fake friends, he knew it was all meaningless. He knew people like Taffyta were only nice to him because he was the Prince. So, that same night, he went to the game's code without telling Vanellope. Unfortunately, he did know how to get back. The door sealed behind him, and he was trapped in the code room. The Game's Code He wandered around, when he came to the biggest code in the room. His own code. He messed around a little, and took his title away. His clothes immediately disappeared, leaving him in his old clothes. He decided that someone had to be the prince. But then he realized that at one point, Sugar Rush had no Prince. He knew people would realize, so he locked up their memories of him being prince. He returned to the door, only to see it was shut. He survived on putting food in his hands through the coding. For example, he would go to the Candy Cane Forest's code and make a candy cane tree's branch go into his hand, and snack on it while thinking of a way out. He tried putting his code into another place in the game, but that didn't work. Realization The racers and citizens realized he was absent at the Random Roster Race. However, they believed he was not the Prince, and did not worry. After a week, things got tense. The players wondered why he was absent, and began to look. After three days of searching everywhere, he was not found. One fateful day, a day after the search ended, Sour Bill became curious if Luke was in the code room. He attached a rope to the throne, and went into the room. He found him in there, and Luke got a rough scolding from Vanellope. The Twixer The Twixer is a kart coated with chocolate, looking as if it is dripping down. The seat is two twix attached together, forming a 110 degree angle, with the steering wheel very close. Category:Characters